


hectic mornings

by 8bitheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitheart/pseuds/8bitheart
Summary: yamato and kira seriously didn't think it would be that big of an issue.
Relationships: Amakusa Shion/Mikado Nagi (implied), Hyuuga Yamato/Sumeragi Kira, Ichinose Tokiya/Ootori Eiji (implied), Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi (implied)
Kudos: 17





	hectic mornings

Breakfast at the HEAVENS apartment is quiet and peaceful - unusual for them. But it’s a nice change of pace for Yamato. Granted, only four out of the seven members - himself included - are seated at the table, but they’re also all the _loudest_ members (once again, himself included). When he, Van, Nagi, and Eiichi are left alone, nary a second goes by that isn’t spent screaming by at least _somebody_. Even enjoying breakfast in peace is tricky, but for some reason, this morning, it is, and he’s grateful for the absence of the usual chaos that ensues in the apartment.

He was a fool to think it would last.

Shit hits the fan when Kira emerges from his bedroom, already dressed and looking absolutely dapper in his well-fitting suit and every hair on his head perfectly in place. Who would have thought that HEAVENS’ quietest member could cause such a stir, albeit inadvertently?

“Heading off to work?” Yamato asks over a sip of his protein shake.

Kira nods. “I… have a… photoshoot.”

“You look great,” Yamato affirms, eyeing the other man up and down. Eiichi and Van appear to nod in agreement; Nagi simply rolls his eyes.

“Thank you,” Kira responds, his golden eyes only focusing on Yamato as he steps towards the table. With one outstretched palm pressed against the back of Yamato’s chair, the pianist dips his head down, and instantly getting the message, Yamato leans up to connect their lips briefly.

“Have a good day,” the athlete tells him, beaming.

“You… as well,” Kira responds with a small smile of his own.

He steps back to collect his things before heading off, only halting in his movements when he notices the three sets of eyes that are fixed on the pair, wide and unblinking and matched by gaping mouths.

“Is something… the matter?” Kira asks them.

“Y-You… wh… I…” Van is the first one to speak, but seemingly can’t find any words as his gaze darts frantically between his two colleagues.

“Kira, you just _kissed_ Yamato,” Eiichi points out flatly, blinking multiple times as if trying to adjust his eyes to the scene before him.

“Yeah, so?” Yamato shrugs, turning back to his protein shake. “We’re dating.”

This is the seemingly innocuous comment that causes Nagi to drop his cereal spoon and Van to choke on his coffee.

“ _Dating_!?” Eiichi shoots up from his seat, slamming both his hands down on the table so hard that it actually shakes a bit. “What do you mean, dating!?”

Yamato furrows his brow. “Like… he’s my boyfriend, and I’m his? What else is ‘dating’ supposed to mean?”

Eiichi grips his head incredulously. “No, I obviously know what you meant by that, I just… _how_?”

The - _apparently_ \- couple turn to look at each other, exchanging a mutual shrug before turning back to the group. “Because we like each other, I guess? Look, why is it even that big of a deal?” Yamato sighs, running a hand across his forehead and through his hair.

“Well, it’s a _big deal_ because you didn’t even bother to tell any of us about it! I mean, how long has this been going on?” Eiichi crosses his arms over his chest, looking between the two impatiently.

Kira’s eyes flicker to Yamato. “I think… just about… over a year.”

Yamato can’t stop himself from breaking out into a wide grin. “Shit, has it really been that long already?” he asks, his voice tapering off into a love-filled whisper as he moves in closer to Kira.

The raven-haired man mirrors Yamato’s expression with a warm smile of his own. “Time flies… when you’re… in love,” he whispers.

“Awww!” Yamato leans in for a kiss. Their lips are just centimeters from touching before they are abruptly cut off by the sound of Eiichi loudly smacking his hands together, startling them and making them both jerk back.

“A _year_!? One whole year, and you _never_ told us?”

Yamato shrugs. “You never asked.”

“I shouldn’t have even _had_ to! If I started dating Van, I would tell you guys!”

Van looks up. “Wait, what does this have to do with me?”

Nagi smugly smiles into his mug of tea. “Yeah, Eiichi, are you finally gonna tell everyone about your massive crush on Van?”

“About your _what_!?” Van drops his coffee mug - he’s able to catch it in his hands before it hits the ground, but he can’t help from spilling some of it onto his shirt.

“Let’s get to that later,” Eiichi grits his teeth, his face growing red.

“No, wait, I wanna hear this too.” Yamato stands up and turns his chair so that it faces backwards before sitting back down, crossing his arms over the back of the chair and settling his chest on top of them.

“ _How_ did the conversation move away from you and Kira again, exactly!?” Eiichi snaps. “Just - how did you guys get together? And why didn’t you tell us!?”

Yamato sighs, figuring that there’s no way out of this. The only way to get Eiichi to shut up is to give him the answers he wants. “It was after Maji Love Kingdom, I think. Kira and I were talking about the concert and we ended up confessing that we both had feelings for each other, so we started a relationship. And I guess we just never really had any reason to tell you guys. Like, we weren’t deliberately trying to keep it a secret, it just never really came up, I guess.” He shrugs, taking another sip of protein shake nonchalantly.

“I really… should… get going…” Kira hums.

“Right.” They lean in for another kiss, this time no one stops them. “Bye, honey.” Yamato grins at him. Kira gives a little wave, Yamato’s eyes not leaving him until he’s out the door.

“Honey?” Van turns to his friend with a playful, lopsided grin on his face. “Since when do _you_ use pet names?”

“Love does strange things to people,” Yamato hums.

“Ugh, _gross_!” Nagi mimes throwing up.

“Although…” Van looks up at Eiichi, his grin only growing. “I am kinda interested in what Nagi was sayin’ earlier.”

Eiichi stiffens. “I’ll go get you some more coffee!”

It’s then that Eiji emerges from his bedroom, his eyes rimmed with dark circles from sleep. “Mmm… good morning, guys,” he yawns, scratching at the back of his head.

“Eiji, isn’t that…” Yamato points to Eiji’s shirt - it’s dark purple, with the design of a penguin and some stars on it, and is a bit baggy on him. Not anything they’ve ever seen in his wardrobe before.

Suddenly, Tokiya comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Good morning, everyone.”

All three faces still seated at the table drop.

“Okay, what other big secrets does anyone wanna spill this morning!?” Nagi cries.

“Shion likes you,” Van blurts out.

Nagi slams his head into the table.


End file.
